


Losing Control

by sffan



Series: Control [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon and Jayne are both losing control.





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: January 11, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

_"Now I'm going to tell you what **I** want."_

__

_"I want to fuck you until you scream. I want to bury my dick so deep inside you it becomes a part of you."_

Jayne can still hear the words in his head and see the glint in Simon's eyes. He's not completely sure when it stopped being about bending the Doc over the nearest flat surface and fucking the pretension out of him, but Jayne knew these words had something to do with it. Instead of pushing Simon off him and telling him to get lost, something deep inside Jayne had responded and he had pulled the warm body straddling him even closer, ran a finger over the bulge in Simon's pants and said in a husky voice, "All right, let's go." 

Now, two days later, all he can think about is Simon's perfect porcelain skin and soft lips and gentle hands. Jayne doesn't want to fuck Simon anymore, he wants to worship him, wants to do whatever it takes to make him smile and to keep him happy. Jayne's never felt like this before and he doesn't know what to do. 

* * *

Simon's mind is in turmoil. There's so much in his life that's out of his control - he's a fugitive, living in fear of the Alliance, depending on Mal's good graces to keep himself and River safe - he thought that this was the one area where he could maintain control, but he can't even do that. All he can do is think about Jayne. Before, whenever he thought about Jayne it was to figure out new ways to provoke him, but now, all Simon thinks about is how wonderful it felt to have Jayne fall asleep in his arms and how much he wants it to happen again - maybe for the rest of his life. 

* * *

Without conscious thought, they seek each other out. Meeting in the corridor, they stop, and stare at each other - frozen - both afraid of what they are feeling. Seeing the slightly panicked look on Simon's face, Jayne closes the distance between them and gently caresses his cheek with trembling fingers. Simon reaches up and pulls Jayne's head down until their lips meet. With a low moan, Simon deepens the kiss. It's soft and gentle, but leaves both of them quaking. Without a word, they make their way to Jayne's quarters. 

When they are inside, Simon abandons the last vestiges of control, and says in a quiet voice, terrified of the answer, but needing to know, "What do _you_ want, Jayne?" 

Jayne's answer is simple, "You, Simon. I want you." Simon's heart skips a beat at the words and then begins to pound in his chest when he realizes their implication. Trembling, he reaches out to Jayne. 

With gentle fingers Jayne caresses Simon's face, running his thumb lightly across the doctor's bottom lip. Leaning in, Jayne claims a soft kiss. He pulls back and looks deep into Simon's eyes, losing himself in their depths. Slowly, he starts to undress Simon. He works the buttons on the silk vest, being careful not to damage it. It's beautiful and part of Simon and he doesn't want to ruin it. He slips it off and folds it carefully, placing it on a chair. 

Jayne walks them backward towards his bunk so that he can sit down - he's not sure if his trembling knees will keep him upright for much longer. Simon stands between his knees, hands light on Jayne's shoulders, looking down at him, passive, waiting to see what Jayne will do. Jayne reaches up and begins to unbutton the crisp, white shirt. He peels it back slowly, exposing the lightly muscled flesh beneath. He removes the shirt, letting it drift onto the floor. With gentle hands, Jayne traces the contours of Simon's chest and stomach. Jayne has been with men that could be classified as "pretty boys" before, but he's never been with one who's skin was so perfect, so flawless. There's not a mark on Simon. He pulls Simon closer to him so that he can trace the line of his collarbone with his tongue. He begins to suck, wanting to put _his_ mark on the delicate white skin. Simon gasps and places his hand on Jayne's head. 

Jayne resumes exploring Simon's torso using both tongue and hands. Finding a nipple with his lips, Jayne brushes it with the tip of his tongue. Simon moans and his back arches into the sensation. Sliding his hands up Simon's back he gently pulls him forward so that he can suck on the hard nub of flesh. 

"Ohhh, Jayne," Simon moans, wrapping both hands around Jayne's head to lightly hold him in place. Leaving a trail of moisture with his tongue, Jayne makes his way across Simon's chest to the other nipple. Simon is mewling now, his whole body leaning into Jayne. Jayne starts planting soft, wet kisses down Simon's chest and stomach. The combination of Jayne's lips and the light scratching of his beard is sending Simon's nerve endings into overload and he begins to twitch. His fingers twist in Jayne's shirt and he gasps when Jayne mouths his hard-on through his pants. 

Sliding his hands down Simon's back to cup his ass, Jayne pulls the doctor towards him and he sucks gently on the head of Simon's cock, wetting the fabric under his tongue. 

"Oh God, Jayne," Simon gasps, his whole body jerking. Jayne opens Simon's pants and slides them and the silk underwear down his hips and legs. Planting a light kiss on the end of Simon's dick, he pulls the doctor down onto his thigh so that he can help him out of the rest of his clothes. When Simon is naked, Jayne pushes him back onto the bed and leans in for a kiss. Simon pulls him down and wraps his whole body around him sucking relentlessly on Jayne's lips and tongue, his hands pulling and tugging at Jayne's clothes. 

"Jayne," Simon says breathlessly, "you have too many clothes on." 

Chuckling quietly, Jayne remedies the situation quickly. "Better?" He asks lowering himself back on top of Simon. 

"Much," Simon says, wrapping his leg around Jayne's hip in order to rub their erections together. Whimpering, Jayne arches into the motion. 

"Jayne, I want you in me," Simon says, his voice deep and throaty with passion, and his eyes clouded by desire. The words send lightning bolts through Jayne, making his cock twitch and his balls ache. 

Fumbling at the drawer beside the bed, Jayne gets out the lubricant. Simon wraps his legs around Jayne's waist, tilting his hips upwards so that Jayne can apply the lube. Jayne loosens Simon, trying not to rush, not wanting to hurt him. 

"Now, Jayne," Simon says huskily, hips twitching and cock dripping pre-come all over his stomach. 

Aligning himself, Jayne slides into the opening. Feeling Simon's body open to him is better than he imagined - in fact, it's the most amazing thing he's ever felt. Leaning forward, supporting his weight on his elbows, Jayne claims a kiss. Simon rocks his hips hard and wraps his legs around Jayne tightly, pulling him in deep. Moaning into each other's mouths, they begin to move, slowly at first but with more and more force as Simon cries out _harder_ _faster_ until Jayne is pounding into Simon. He reaches between their bodies and begins pumping Simon's cock. Hips bucking, Simon comes with a sharp cry. Wiping his hand on the bed covers, Jayne thrusts deeper into Simon, the convulsions running through Simon's body milking his cock. Gripped in a powerful orgasm, Jayne's hips jerk, his arms giving out on him and he collapses onto Simon. 

He tries to roll off, knowing that his weight must be crushing the smaller man, but Simon won't let him. "Stay, I like feeling your weight on me." He reaches up and caresses Jayne's face, pulling him down for a quick kiss. They shift around a bit so that Jayne is covering most of Simon's body. Snuggling tight against Simon, Jayne rests his head on the doctor's chest and once again begins to snore gently. 

As he drifts off to sleep Simon thinks that maybe, losing control isn't such a bad thing after all. 


End file.
